Esidisi (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Esidisi is one of the four Pillar Men that appear in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. He was the only Pillar Man to follow Kars' advice and used the Stone Mask so that he could become stronger and potentially become immune to the Sun. He alongside Kars slaughtered the rest of the Pillar Man race aside from two babies named Wamuu and Santana. He was found under the Roman Coliseum alongside Wamuu and Kars. He awoke and agreed to fight against Joseph Joestar thirty days later. Esidisi killed Loggins before fighting Joseph Joestar, while he lost the fight, he managed to mind control Suzie Q and sent the Red Stone of Aja off to Kars before he was killed by Joseph and Caesar. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 7-C Name: Esidisi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: Over 92,000 Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Is comparable to the Nijimura's Father who can regenerate from attacks from The Hand), Flight, Enhanced Senses, Body Control (Can control all of his body by stretching and squashing every single part of his body and even can use his bones as his body), Possession (Pillar Men have shown the ability to possess someone by connecting their brain to their target's body), Absorption, Acid Manipulation (He can absorb anyone he touches by using his stomach acid on the outside of his body to dissolve the enemy), Memory Manipulation (If he touches someone's head he can see their memories and learn from them), Intangibility, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can raise the temperature of his blood to the point that it becomes 500 degrees), Mind Control (Using his veins Esidisi can link up and fully control someone's mind) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Town Level (Has fought on par with Joseph) Speed: MFTL (Several of his attacks caught Joseph Joestar off guard) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Town Level Durability: '''At least '''Large Town Level (Tanked Joseph Joestar's Hamon attacks which he is weak to) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Fully learned a language by only hearing a few words of the language) Weaknesses: Is naturally weak to sunlight and powerful light-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pillar Men Biology: As a Pillar Man, Esidisi is naturally immortal since he is over 92,000 years old, can survive as just a brain and regenerate from any injuries. Esidisi has the ability to stretch and squash his body to fit through an inches sized hole. He can also absorb people just by touching them and even gain peoples memories just by touching the head. Esidisi can quickly learn information at an insane speed, Esidisi was able to learn a full language just by hearing a few words. Esidisi can turn himself to stone if he feels that he is in danger of dying from sunlight, this stone form is much more durable than his normal form though he cannot move. ** Fire Mode: Fire Mode is a special mode that allows Esidisi to fully control the temperature of his body. He increases the temperature of his blood and uses it to create pools of blood that are 500 degrees. He mainly transports his blood by controlling his veins. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7